Arthur's new footy pajamas
by Travis 2014
Summary: His Aunt Tiffany gives him footy pajamas. See what happens. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur's gets new footy pajamas

* * *

Arthur's aunt bought Arthur a pair of footy pajamas. Will he wear them? Find out here. Arthur's aunt from his mom's side of his family. Not Lucy but another one. And gives Arthur footy pajamas and want him to wear them. See what happens. It is Sunday night. Their Aunt Tiffany came to stay with them. She has the pajamas for Arthur with her. She handed the box to Arthur. Who will now open it. Which he sure did.

"Pajamas with feet?" said Arthur, "Any reason?"  
"Footy pajamas or comfortable," said Aunt Tiffany, "Try them on please."  
"I guess i could," said Arthur, "I have not worn them for years."  
"They will look good on you," said Aunt Tiffany, "I got them just for you."

Arthur hates footy pajamas but does not want to hurt her feelings. So he will try them on. So he can be nice. So he will change into them. They are blue by the way. Just like the ones he sleeps barefoot in. He got into them.

"Tiffany he sleeps barefoot," said Mrs. Read, "Showing off his good looking feet and all 10 of his toes."  
"He does look good in them," said Aunt Tiffany, "I got them for him."  
"It is up to him," said Mrs. Read, "If he wants to wear them."  
"Yes of course," said Aunt Tiffany, "He is 8 years old after all."  
"I will think about it," said Arthur, "Give me about an hour or two."

DW wants Arthur to wear them. She sleeps in footy pajamas. And she loves them. She loves them pajamas.

"Arthur they look nice," said DW, "I say stay in them."  
"I have some where to go DW, " said Arthur, "Play with my friends."  
"Oh yeah," said DW, "I forgot about that."  
"I will think if i will wear them," said Arthur, "After my bath."

Next chapter is his decision. See what happens next.


	2. We want footy pajamas

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Arthur loves them pajamas. His feet was covered but he can wiggle his toes even though he can't see them. They are very comfortable for him. He understands why DW loves them. He gave his Aunt a big hug. Which she wanted. He loved them before and still loves them. He knows them ones are for boys. His mom and dad will buy them for themselves. Arthur now loves footy pajamas. He is thinking of telling his friends that he does and wears them. Or just Francine who has a pair.

"Francine and Buster i got footy pajamas," said Arthur, "And i love them."  
"I think that is good," said Francine, "I have a pair myself. I love them. You will love wearing them."  
"I want a pair," said Buster, "Can you have your mom take your picture in them?"  
"Yes to that," said Arthur, "Ask your mom to buy you a pair."  
"That i will," said Buster, "I hope she says yes."

He called his mom. She did say yes to that. Which made them happy. They wont tell Binky because he teases people. They are thinking about telling Brain. He can be trusted. Him and Sue Ellen. No one else they trust enough. Except Ladonna. She is a good person after all. She can be trusted. She wont tell anyone. So they went to talk to her and Sue Ellen and Brain.

"Don't worry Arthur we wont tell," said Brain, "I am thinking of getting a pair."  
"My mom could buy me a pair," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "I have the money to buy me a pair."  
"Mine are blue," said Arthur, "They are very comfortable."

Then the others came. They are playing hide and seek. Until it was dinner time. They are kids after all.

"I will wear them pajamas," said Arthur, "I sure love them."  
"I knew you would love them," said Aunt Tiffany, "Jane take his picture when he wears them."  
"I sure will," said Mrs. Read, "What do you think David?"  
"I say yes," said Mr. Read, "They look good in them."

Arthur is ready for his bath. He has them pajamas with a clean pair underwear. See what happens next.


	3. Arthur and Francine

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Arthur and them will have a footy pajamas sleepover party. Binky does not know about it. He hates them by the way. Arthur loves them now. They fit him very well. Keeps his feet warm and can wiggle his toes even though he wont see them. His aunt knows that them kids will have fun. Same with his parents. They will be food and games. That kind of fun with no toes exposed. Even though they could do a barefoot one for another day.

"Mom said we can have a footy pajamas party," said Arthur, "We will have fun at it."  
"Sounds good to me," said Francine, "I am in."  
"Same here," said Buster, "Wouldn't miss it for anything."  
"Same here," said Sue Ellen, "Sounds like fun."  
"Same here," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"And same here," said Brain, "I also own a pair."  
"Yes it will be fun," said Arthur, "We will have so much fun."

Later they all came over and Mrs. Read let them in. They are all wearing footy pajamas. They look good in them.

"You kids look adorable," said Mrs. Read, "In them pajamas."  
"They are so warm," said Francine, "Yes we do look adorable in them."  
"We sure do," said Arthur, 'At first i hated it now i love them a lot."  
"We are good looking kids," said Brain, "Even more in these."

The party then began. Francine has a crush on Arthur. She know he looks the most adorable in them. She went over and kissed him on his lips. They thought Arthur would say eww but he loves it instead.

"Thanks Francine," said Arthur, "Your a good kisser."  
"Same as you," said Francine, "We can be a couple."  
"We sure can," said Arthur, 'We can sleep next to each other."  
"That is the plan," said Francine, "If you don't mind Mrs. Read?"  
"You sure can," said Mrs. Read, "You two look good together."

Soon it came time to sleep. Arthur and Francine are sleeping together. They are good together. See what happens next.


	4. Binky in trouble

Arthur's gets new footy pajamas

* * *

Arthur and his parents and friends and their family's know it is pajamas day at the school. So they will go to school in their footy pajamas there. They will all see they look good on Arthur. He could start a trend for a week. See what happens. It is now just after breakfast.

"They will love seeing you in them pajamas on you," said Mrs. Read, "You look adorable in them."  
"I sure do look adorable in them," said Arthur, "I think they will also think so."  
"I also think that," said Mrs. Read, "Time to go to school."  
"See you later mom," said Arthur, "School will be good today."

They got to their school. Most kids are wearing their pajamas. Binky isn't wearing his. He will tease Arthur for his footy pajamas. Even though he looks adorable as in looks good in them. Which will get himself into trouble.

"Look at them pajamas you have Arthur," said Binky, "That is so funny. Ha ha ha ha."  
"Binky that isn't funny," said Arthur, "I love these things. It is so comfortable."  
"Oh they are comfortable huh?" said Binky, "They are for little kids."  
"Leave him alone Binky," said Francine, "We are also wearing them."  
"We sure are," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

He was then teasing them all in the hallway. Mr. Haney heard it. He saw they looked adorable in the footy pajamas and mad at Binky for teasing them about them. He is now talking to them. Well really to Binky Barns. Who he is angry with.

"Binky stop it now!" said Mr. Haney, "My office now!"  
"Yes sir." Binky said.

They see how adorable them kids are in them. Arthur most of all. Binky got a talking to. See what happens in the next chapter.


	5. Binky suspended

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

They all know Arthur looks adorable in them footy pajamas. He looks good in blue. That will start a trend for a week. So they let the school board know about it. They will think about it. They will most likely say yes to that. They know a good trend after all. Since Arthur looks so go in them. So they did say yes to that. So pajamas day became pajamas week at the school. They will be washed when Arthur has his bath. Arthur can take a bath or a shower. He will take baths that week.

"Arthur you started a footy pajamas trend," said Mr. Haney, "Which i happen to like."  
"That is good," said Arthur, "I look adorable in these."  
"That you do," said Mr. Haney, "That is why it started a trend. As in you wearing them."  
"They are very comfortable," said Arthur, "That is why i love them."

Not all students will wear them such as Binky who just might get in trouble for he teases them for wearing them. He is now teasing Brain for wearing a pair. We see him doing that right now.

"Your too smart for wearing them," said Binky, "Or are you not smart as we thought?"  
"I am smart Binky," said Brain, "These pajamas are very comfortable."  
"Yeah right," said Binky, "Like i will believe that for wearing them. Ha ha ha ha."  
"Stop Binky now," said Brain, "And that isn't funny."  
"Binky you are suspended a few day!" said Mr. Haney, "For teasing to many people."

Mrs. Barns is angry with Binky. She is giving him a big talking to before they go home. She is indeed angry at him.

"Your in big trouble Binky!" said Mrs. Barns, "Grounded 3 days as well."  
"But mom i tease people," said Binky, "That is what i do."  
"That is a type of bullying," said Mrs. Barns, "You need to stop doing that."  
"Okay." Binky said.

Next chapter is day 2 of Footy pajamas day. They aren't forced to wear them. See what happens next.


	6. A trend we are glad of

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Arthur is now getting ready for his bath. He took off his pajamas and underwear. He put his pajamas put it out the door and got in the bath. He is having a nice long hot bath. He has a rubber duck with him playing with that. Instead of his boy parts. When he was done he saw his footy pajamas and put his underwear and them on and ready for bed.

"You sure look adorable in them," said Mrs. Read, "I will take this to your girlfriend Francine."  
"How did you know we are that now?" said Arthur, "I didn't tell you?"  
"Francine told me," said Mrs. Read, "Which i think it is good you are."  
"She is correct we are," said Arthur, "She and me are meant to be together i think?"  
"She might be Honey," said Mrs. Read, "You two slept so peacefully like you were."  
"That is when we became a couple," said Arthur, "But we are just kids."

They all except them two being together. They knew that would happen one day. Just happened to be now. And they are 8 years old. They might be young but they are meant to be together. They don't know it yet. But it is true. The next day at Lakewood Elementary school. They are in their pajamas.

"These pajamas started this trend," said Arthur, "Which i am glad of."  
"I am also glad about that," said Francine, "We look adorable in them. You most of all."  
"We make these look good," said Arthur, "At first i hated them now love them."  
"Same here," said Buster, "You started this trend which i am glad you did."

Later on at recess they are talking about them more. They sure love them a lot after all.

"They keep my feet warm," said Arthur, "Which i am glad of."  
"Same thing i say," said Francine, "That is why i love them. Without putting on shoes."  
"We look adorable in them," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."  
"We sure do," said Muffy, "They are comfortable."

Next chapter see what happens. On day 3 of pajamas day that is. See what happens next.


	7. Unique feet

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Next day at school they are still wearing their footy pajamas. They will all week long. And back to regular clothes for them. They will love wearing footy pajamas all week long. They love seeing Arthur in them. He looks adorable in them. They know it is a good week. DW hopes her preschool does it. They are thinking about it. Bud owns a pair now. Not just Ladonna in their family. Bud loves them as well. He knows they are very comfortable. This is their decision. So we begin at their preschool.

"We will have footy pajamas," said Miss. Morgan, "Starting next week. Lakewood Elementary school is doing it now."  
"That is good," said Bud, "I got some the other day and love them. They are so comfortable."  
"They sure are Bud," said DW, "I love them."  
"I also have a pair," said Miss. Morgan, "They are very comfortable."

Now with Arthur and his friends at Lakewood. They are talking about it. They love this idea. Just for a week. For wearing them to school. Arthur just might keep wearing them to bed. Or his pajamas he sleeps barefoot in. He has a choice. He is 8.

"I think Barefoot might be best," said Arthur, "Footy pajamas for winter. I like looking at my 10 toes."  
"You have nice feet and toes," said Francine, "So smooth. You must take care of them."  
"I sure do," said Arthur, "I love my feet and toes."  
"My feet and toes are also nice," said Francine, "Just like yours. Glad we have 10 toes."  
"That boy there has 12 toes," said Brain, "His feet can come off. Can you show us?"  
"Sure will," said the boy, "I have 12 of them."

He took the feet off them. Showing us he has 12 toes. He loves having them. Gives his feet a unique look.

"He sure does have 12 toes," said Arthur, "Gives his feet a unique look."  
"That is so cool," said Francine, "Your right Arthur."  
"I think so," said the boy, "That is why i love being barefoot."  
"He has 12 toes," said Muffy, "I like that."

They all like his feet. After school they all went home. See what happens next chapter.


	8. It is a date

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Arthur loves wearing his footy pajamas. He looks adorable in them. He started a trend with them. They know how comfortable to wear and keeps their feet warm. They love footy pajamas week. They thank Arthur for it. They love them a lot that is. It is indeed a good a good week. Arthur is happy that he is now popular. And has a girlfriend. That is Francine.

"This is a good week," said Arthur, "I started a trend and got a girlfriend."  
"Your a popular boy," said Francine, "And you won my heart."  
"I am glad of that," said Arthur, "Glad we are a couple."  
"I am also glad," said Francine, "Your a good looking nice boy."  
"Even though i made mistakes?" said Arthur, "Such as breaking my mom's glass bird?"  
"We are all human," said Francine, "We all make mistakes. You might be a bit clumsy but i love you."  
"Not as much as my Uncle Fred," said Arthur, "He breaks stuff a lot."

They know Arthur wont always be that way. She knew he went back in time once. Just not what he once did that was corrected. She heard it from him. She believes him. And tells him that she does. After recess came lunch. They are talking.

"I want to try that machine some time," said Francine, "I want to correct some thing."  
"I can contact my older self," said Arthur, "He could say yes."  
"I hope i can," said Francine, "Things to correct."  
"I think you will," said Arthur, "I sure did."

He did contact him after school. He said yes in a month she can. They are going home together.

"Glad i can use it," said Francine, "It will be a good day."  
"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "We can go together."  
"Sounds like a date," said Francine, "It is yes."  
"Yes indeed," said Arthur, "A date it is."

They all went home. See what happens next chapter. And that boy had his two extra toes removed. Her has just 10 toes like everyone else. He begins rehab soon.


	9. His Feet are healing

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

That boy's feet are healing. He gets to wear his footy pajamas. He uses a wheel chair at recess until he walks better. Arthur and his friends also in their footy pajamas came up to him. They want to know how he is doing now. They now know his name is Mark Smith Junior. He is a good boy. He wont hurt anyone. He is a boy who has no violence in him. He like Arthur he is an Aardvark boy. He just dresses different and he wears no glasses. See what happens.

"How are you doing?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"I am doing good," said Mark, "Thanks for asking."  
"No problem," said Arthur, "Are you healing well?"  
"It is going well," said Mark, "I put antibiotic cream on them. I will be in rehab soon."  
"That is good to know," said Brain, "I was in a wheel chair with an injury."

They talked a bit then went back to playing on the playground. After recess it was time for lunch. They are talking now.

"So yes i am healing well," said Mark, "Want to see my feet at home later?"  
"I sure will," said Arthur, "To see how they look like."  
"Same here," said Francine, "I love seeing feet."  
"And same here," said Buster, "I do love feet."  
"Then at my house then," said Mark, "I will have scars there. So i put stuff to minimise them."

They all used their cell phones including Arthur who got his for Christmas. So they are going to Marks house. His mom let them in. He is now wearing barefoot pajamas so they can see his feet.

"Take a look please," said Mark, "As long as your here you can."  
"They look cool," said Arthur, "That stuff is working."  
"It sure is," said Mark, "That is the plan."  
"I like them," said Ladonna, "Cross my heart."

After that they all went to their houses. Next chapter he starts rehab so he can learn to walk without his two extra toes. So like most people he has 10 toes. See what happens next.


	10. Healing going well

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Mark's feet are more than half way healed which is 68% healed. Soon when he reaches 70% he can start rehab. Now we see Arthur and them walking to school in their footy pajamas. They are talking on the way there. About Mark and footy pajamas.

"Glad Mark is healing well," said Arthur, "And i love my footy pajamas."  
"I am also glad he is," said Francine, "And i love my footy pajamas as well. You look adorable in them."  
"Mark will be at school," said Brain, "And i love my footy pajamas. But i prefer sleeping barefoot."  
"We all do," said Arthur, "I love to look down at my toes. All 10 of them."  
"You have nice feet Arthur," said Francine, "And your 10 toes."

They got to school and went inside. Most of the students are in their footy pajamas. That week will end soon. They know it. They then went in the classroom. Mr. Ratburn came in 5 minutes later. He took roll call. He is now talking.

"Well this week will end soon," said Mr. Ratburn, "Since this is Thursday."

He then began the lessons for the day. Later on at recess they are talking on the swings. And went to talk to Mark. Who is still in a wheel chair. Until he starts rehab.

"How are you doing Mark?" said Arthur, "Just want to know."  
"I am now 69% healed," said Mark, "I just might start rehab tomorrow."  
"That is good," said Francine, "So you can walk with 10 toes instead of 12."  
"Glad i got them two extra toes removed," said Mark, "Them two extra ones locked up on me."  
"That caused you pain," said Brain, "Now you have 10 toes like us."

Next chapter Mark begins rehab. See what happens next chapter.


	11. Rehab begins

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

That boy Mark is now begging rehab. He is now 75% healed. He will make a full recovering. Arthur and them see he isn't at school because he is doing rehab all day long. After that it will be after school. This is the first stage of rehab.

"To bad Mark isn't here," said Arthur, "But it is his first stage of rehab."  
"Believe me i know how that is," said Brain, "After slipping on that banana peel."  
"Glad you healed well," said Arthur, "But you did meet Lydia."  
"She is a good friend of mine," said Brain, "She is very good at wheel chair basketball."

We now go to the rehab place. They have him on the treadmill. So he can learn to walk without his extra toes.

"You are doing good Mark, said rehab guy, "Build them muscles up. Soon you will walk very good again."  
"I am sure doing good," said Mark, "I think i healed 2% more. Bringing it to 77%"  
"I think it healed more than that," said rehab guy, "Bringing it to 80%"  
"That is even better," said Mark, "I am sure healing fast."  
"It sure is," said rehab guy, "Since your young."  
"That is right i am," said Mark, "I am 8 years old."

Now back to Arthur and his friends at lunch time now. They are talking about Mark now. That is what.

"I hope he is learning to walk with 10 toes," said Arthur, "Instead of having his extra toes."  
"I know he will soon walk well again," said Brain, "Believe me Arthur."  
"He is healing fast," said Buster, "He will fully heal soon."  
"He is a strong boy," said Francine, "He will play again soon."

Next chapter Mark fully heals. See what happens next.


	12. Fully healed Last chapter

Arthur's new footy pajamas

* * *

Mark is now fully healed and walking good now. They are glad he is. They are in regular clothes now. This is the last chapter of this story. They are clapping for him. And they want to see his feet. To see how much he healed. So they will know.

"Glad your healed now," said Miss. Sweetwater, "And we want to see your feet."  
"Why i sure will," said Mark, "Then to the kids in Mr. Ratburn's and Mrs. Fink's class at recess."  
"That is good," said Miss. Sweetwater, "Take off your shoes and socks."  
"Why sure," said Mark, "Here you go."

He showed them his feet. Now having two five toed feet. And very faint scars that might fade just a bit more.

"They look normal," said Miss. Sweetwater, "You can put on your socks and shoes now."  
"I sure will," said Mark, "They are now on."  
"We are glad your healed," said Miss. Sweetwater, "Your feet look better."  
"I love my feet now," said Mark, "I love having 10 toes."  
"Just like us," said Miss. Sweetwater, "Did you keep the ones cut off?"  
"Yes i did," said Mark, "In this jar."  
"That is good," said Miss. Sweetwater, "Take your seat please."

Later at recess he went to show the other 3rd graders including Arthur and his friends. Who will be glad he is healed.

"Glad you are fully healed," said Arthur, "And walking great again."  
"Yes indeed Arthur," said Mark, "Do you still sleep in them footy pajamas?"  
"Yes i sure do," said Arthur, "I love them things. But only on cold days. Then barefoot the other times."  
"That is good," said Mark, "I sure love mine."

After school they went home. Might make a sequel to this story. The end.


End file.
